starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Togruta
Os Togrutas foram uma espécie humanóide nativa do planeta Shili. Podia-se notar que os Togrutas, assim como os Twi'leks, possuíam o lekku, um par de "caudas" na cabeça, talvez seja uma ancestralidade comum entre ambas as raças. Togrutas também podiam ser distinguidos por suas montrais, grandes projeções ocas de chifres que cresciam no alto de suas cabeças, que dá as espécies de uma forma de ecolocalização passiva. A fim de se protegerem de predadores perigosos, e para caçar suas próprias presas, os Togrutas se uniam em tribos densas e contavam com sua pigmentação natural para perturbar e confundir os animais de raciocínio lento. Togrutas trabalhavam bem em grupos grandes e individualismo era visto como algo anormal dentro de sua cultura, embora também fosse uma qualidade necessária nos líderes. Biologia e aparência thumb|left|125px|[[Legends:Ashla (Jedi)|Ashla, uma Togruta youngling.]] Os Togrutas podiam viver por mais de 94 anos.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Eles possuíam tons de pele enferrujados, variando em da cor laranja para vermelha, com pigmentação branca em seus rostos,Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary e os lábios cinzentos. Listras brancas enfeitadas podiam ser encontradas em diversas partes de seus corpos, incluindo o peito, pernas, costas, braços, lekku, e montrais.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species O padrão de listras variava de indivíduo para indivíduo. Esse padrão vermelho e branco era um fenótipo de camuflagem que herdaram de seus antepassados, que os ajudaram a se misturar com seu ambiente natural, especialmente o vermelho e branco com a erva-turu, que dominou os matagais de Shili. Em suas cabeças, abaixo dos montrais, os Togrutas possuíam dois ou três (raramente quatro''Star Wars: General Grievous''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Cavaleiros do Sofrimento) caudas, cujas faixas eram mais escuras do que as dos montrais. Os Togrutas tinham a capacidade de sentir a proximidade e o movimento de objetos físicos ao seu redor por meio de seus montrais ocos, que detectavam no espaço o ultra-som. Os montrais dos Togrutas jovens eram muito pequenos, não cresciam totalmente até a adolescência, quando os seus montrais se curvavam-se e suas caudas alongavam-se.The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Como predadores, os Togrutas tinham dentes caninos muito afiados, que eles usaravam para matar thimiares sem dor, a sua principal presa, causando espasmos nas criaturas. Isso dava a falsa impressão aos viajantes de que os Togrutas eram uma espécie venenosa. No entanto, os Togrutas não faziam nada para dissipar este equívoco e até aproveitam os boatos para intimidar inimigos. Cultura Togrutas possuíam um forte sentimento de união e comunhão. Em seu planeta natal, Shili, eles confiavam uns nos outros e se reuniam para tomar uma posição contra as criaturas enormes que eles caçam, como o akul. Dizia-se que as criaturas de Shili geralmente atacavam em grupos, o que foi ainda mais um motivo para os Togrutas a trabalharem juntos. thumb|left|125px|[[Legends:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti, uma notável Togruta Jedi.]] Enquanto a maioria de Shili foi abordada no cerrado, onde os Togrutas caçaram suas presas herbívoras, eles passaram a viver em pequenas comunidades nos vales das florestas, onde as copas das árvores os mantinham longe da vista de outras espécies e criaturas. Togrutas eram conhecidos por seu hábito de não usar nenhum tipo de calçados, pois eles acreditavam que a terra estava espiritualmente ligada à eles, e o ato de não usar sapatos representava um vínculo com a terra. Os Togrutas também foram conhecidos por sua crença de que aqueles que não puderam acompanhá-la deviam serem deixados à própria sorte, porque essa era a maneira da natureza. Outras espécies conscientes que acreditavam esta crença em particular podiam ser completamente desumanos. Como caçadores, os Togruta exibiam sua pele e seus dentes como um sinal de orgulho e de maturação. Um orgulho especial para os Togrutas eram os dentes de akul, que somente Togrutas que derrotaram um akul sozinho. Estes dentes frequentemente enfeitavam jóias, formando um cocar de dentes-de-akul, ou um colar, que também levava metais, pedras e pérolas encontradas em Shili. Outros Togrutas, como Shaak Ti, usavam a faixa Togruta com suas roupas Jedi. Togrutas falavam a língua Togruti, que possuía alguns elementos do Básico.Ultimate Alien Anthology Personalidade Os Togrutas eram tranquilos e silenciosos, mas tornavam-se verdadeiros guerreiros quando era preciso. A sua fidelidade às suas crenças era lendária, assim como sua felicidade dentro de grandes grupos. Togrutas, não surpreendentemente, destacavam-se no trabalho em equipe e na capacidade de associar-se as diferentes culturas. Em certa medida, os Togrutas tinham aversão ao isolamento e faziam esforço para ter amigos ao seu redor e sempre com companheirismo. História thumb|[[Legends:Roshti|Roshti, governador de Kiros.]] Os Togrutas foram descobertos em 25.000 ABY. Em algum momento de sua história, eles estabeleceram uma importante colônia pacifista no planeta Kiros. Todo Togruta tinha uma afinidade especial para com a Força, apesar de terem um pouco menos do que o número normal de midi-chlorians. Acreditava-se que esta afinidade era produzida a partir de sua conscientização espacial transmitida pelos seus montrais e o seu papel como caçadores. Seu senso de conexão espiritual com a terra também aumentava significativamente sua ligação com o meio ambiente, levando a uma capacidade muito maior de sentir a Força. Acredita-se que esta espécie teria contribuído para membros da Ordem Jedi praticamente desde o seu início. A maioria dos Togrutas dentro da Ordem Jedi eram do sexo feminino, embora os machos não eram raros. Togrutas na galáxia Uma das primeiras Togrutas conhecidas na Ordem Jedi foi a Mestra Jedi Raana Tey, membra da Aliança Jedi, que participou do Massacre Padawan de Taris no começo das Guerras Mandalorianas.Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo thumb|180px|left|[[Legends:Ranaa Tey|Ranaa Tey segurando seu sabre de luz.]] Durante as Guerras Clônicas a Togruta mais notável foi Shaak Ti, membra do Alto Conselho Jedi, que participou em muitas das batalhas durante a guerra. Ti foi ums das poucas sobreviventes da Batalha de Geonosis e ajudou a salvar Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Padmé Amidala da execução.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Shaak Ti também protegeu o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, que ela foi incapaz de evitar sua captura pelo General Grievous.Labyrinth of Evil Ti sobreviveu à Ordem 66 e foi para o exílio em Felucia, onde treinou sua aprendiz, Maris Brood.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Outra notável Togruta Jedi durante as Guerras Clônicas foi Ahsoka Tano, a Padawan do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) Outros notáveis Togrutas Padawans durante as Guerras Clônicas foram Ashla, uma membra do Clã Urso treinado por Yoda, Deran Nalual, uma Padawan que sobreviveu ao início da Ordem 66,Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader e Codi Ty, um Togruta do sexo masculino que salvou um grande número de younglings do General Grievous. Registros indicavam que não houve Togrutas conhecidos no início da Nova Ordem Jedi, embora pelo menos um youngling sobreviveu ao Massacre em Ossus,Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Parte 1 juntamente com Asaak Dan, um Togruta Jedi macho.Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Parte 2 Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 3'' *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' Fontes thumb|140px|Arte conceitual de um Togruta. *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (T) Categoria:Togrutas